


Only One

by numnum



Series: Only One [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, alternative universe-wolfau, animal transfiguration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numnum/pseuds/numnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is a young wolf from the Exo village (because I couldn’t come up with a better name -_-). A village where all is perfect and social statuses are still a big deal. This perfect little village holds many types of wolves...female, male, and shifting hermaphrodites. As a shifting hermaphrodite, Luhan has always been doted on. His physical features are far superior to many.  But is that enough to get him higher on the social pyramid? And is that step to a higher class really worth it? Or is there something worth more lurking in the deep forest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on AFF. The content is too explicit for it, so I've moved it over to AO3.

**_L_ ** uhan sat quietly as all the other wolves danced with their dates. It made no sense to anyone, but he had no date. Somehow all of the wolves figured he’d say ‘no’ if they had asked him, so he had been excluded of their list for being too ‘impossible’ to woo. In truth, Luhan would have given his left nut/ovary, and thus half of his offspring capacity, to just be asked by anyone to this stupid senior dance. But no, here he sat all alone watching as everyone danced happily. He sighed and glanced down at the fabric of his suit. Such an expensive piece wasted on no special occasion. His mother had saved so much to buy him this suit. Yet he had upset her when he had informed her he would be going alone. At this age, it only seemed wrong to not have a date. He was eighteen, and being in a wolf hybrid society that meant something was wrong with him. Eighteen was a prime age, one where you should be humping anything that moves and has a hole or being that hole. 

It’s not like he didn’t have urges. Oh how no one knew. He had urges, plenty of them. He just kept them hidden. He sighed as he gazed at the tallest wolf from his class, Yifan. He was perfect, a bit dumb, but perfect. Luhan had been sure that the taller would have asked him to the dance but instead he had asked a freshman, Tao. A kid who was almost four years younger but around his height. Luhan kind of understood why, but not really. The kid was menacing at first glance but once you stared at him for a while, he was actually cute and extremely shy. Luhan watched as they interacted and right off the bat he could tell that the tall wolf had set out his hunt for a while. The boy was obviously inexperienced and extremely oblivious to the elder’s intentions. But no one was going to stop the course of life. The kid should have known better than to accept an invitation to a senior dance. Before the night was over, he would certainly have to settle for the other wolf. That, or live in shame. 

As the night progressed, Luhan grew bored and opted to leave the ballroom. He walked out of the school through the back door and sighed as he leaned against the wall. He gazed up at the full moon and giggled as an idea popped into his head. He quickly began undressing and glanced around one last time before shifting into his honey colored wolf. He frolicked around the forest and reached a river. He stopped to catch his breath and drank a bit of water. He laid down beside the river and sighed as he enjoyed the warm breeze that ran through his fur.

His peaceful slumber was interrupted by a sudden growl and he quickly stood up in alert. His ears perked up as he sniffed, picking up a strong scent. He whimpered as he didn’t recognize the scent and quickly backed away from the river. He figured he must have left the safe grounds of the town and decided to sprint towards the school. Before he could get past the clearing, he was tackled down and his scuff was gripped tightly by sharp fangs. He whimpered and pressed his ears against his head in a submissive manner. Another growl followed but then the grasp on his scuff loosened. Some licks and a bit of nuzzling had Luhan whimpering and slightly dozing off. A soft voice echoed in his head as he gazed at the trees ahead with sleepy eyes.

_ Shift cutie. _

Luhan shifted quickly and remained still, pressed against the grass. He whimpered as a hand ruffled his hair and a soft chuckle filled the forest, "Where is such a pretty wolf as yourself headed? Isn’t tonight an important event for senior wolves? If I’m not mistaken, shouldn’t you be claiming a mate?”

Luhan gazed at the ground and sighed, “No...because no one wants me.” The voice chuckled as the weight was lifted off his back, “That’s hard to believe...Come, let’s make up for this distasteful night.” Luhan sat up and glanced at the owner of the voice. He tilted his head with curiosity and stood up, “Are you from a younger class?” The younger boy shook his head and glanced up at the bright moon, “No...I don’t belong to your...kind.” Luhan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “You’re a wolf hybrid...I am too.” The boy nodded and explained, “I have no parents. I am not accepted by your people.” Luhan frowned and nodded, “I see...I’m Luhan…”

The boy gazed at Luhan curiously and smiled, “I’m Sehun...want to play? It probably doesn’t beat mating your fur off but...at least it beats sitting here all night sulking because everyone was too blind to ask you to mate.” Luhan giggled and nodded, “You’re right. I’m not sure I want to ‘mate my fur off’ but playing sounds nice. What should we play?” Sehun turned around and walked towards the river, “Fishing.” Luhan raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “Fishing isn’t a game.” Sehun laughed and nodded, “It is when you try with your hands and not your paws.”

Luhan joined Sehun in the river and tried to catch some fish. He whined as all the fish slipped from his grasp. By the end of the night, Luhan was a whining mess and Sehun was a laughing mess. 

Sehun laid his head on Luhan’s shoulder as they gazed up at the moon and sighed, “I don’t get to spend time with many wolves...most don’t even talk to me. They say that an outcast will forever be an outcast.” Luhan glanced down at Sehun and frowned, “You’re a nice wolf. Ignore them. They are just full of themselves.” Sehun glanced at Luhan and frowned, “You should be too...at least you have a reason.” Luhan tilted his head with confusion and Sehun clarified, “You’re beautiful...I doubt you are not desired by any wolf...If I had a right...I’d wish for you as a mate...of course...I don’t...so I’ll settle for the company...even if only for the one night you feel alone.” 

Luhan tried to digest the words as Sehun gazed back at the moon, blush bright on his cheeks. A statement so bold, yet so full of innocence. As the howling began, Luhan stood up and glanced at Sehun apologetically, “I have to go home. Good bye, Sehun.” Sehun nodded and sighed, “Good bye, Luhan...I wish you the best. I hope you find a decent mate...if not...when you feel alone...you can always visit me and fish with me.” Luhan smiled and nodded before making his way back to the school. 

\---

Luhan’s mother scrubbed his skin and growled, “You reek of that lone wolf. What did I say about going out there? You’re lucky he’s not fifteen yet. Once he hits that age, not even his will will stop him from seeking any mate. I don’t want you going around him anymore. If he turns that age and you’re around...God forbid. My son cannot be claimed by that outsider.” Luhan sighed as he played with the bubbles of soap, “But he’s a nice kid...he wouldn’t do that.” His mother stopped scrubbing and gazed at Luhan, “No more roaming around. That’s final. Some suitors will come visit from neighboring towns. Maybe one will take interest in you.”

\---

(days later)

Luhan gulped as the much elder wolf devoured him with his eyes, “Eighteen...so young...and beautiful. No mate? Hard to believe.” Luhan gulped again and his mother chuckled, “He’s very desired but many settle for less since they don’t find themselves worthy.” The elder wolf chuckled and nodded, “Of course not...they are children...and Luhan needs a  _ man _ .” Luhan shivered and remained silent as his mother practically arranged him to the elder wolf. He excused himself and went into his bedroom. In a moment of panic, he opted to run. He climbed out his window and glanced around to make sure no one noticed him. 

He ran through the woods and reached the river, panting for air. He glanced around with teary eyes and called out, “Sehun!....Sehun!” He waited but soon wished he hadn't. The Sehun he had met a few days ago seemed to have been replaced by someone much more mature and with less kind eyes. 

Sehun grabbed his arm and smirked, “Luhan, what brings you here?” Luhan whimpered and shook his head as he tried to pull away, “Let go...Sehun, let go!” Sehun chuckled and smirked wider, “Today is my birthday...I woke up and felt extremely...apathetic...You reek of old wolves.” Luhan frowned and teared up, “I’m going to be arranged with a councilman from another town. He's old and I got scared and I wanted to see you and...just...” Sehun chuckled and shook his head, “No you are not...You came here for help, right?” Luhan nodded and Sehun grinned, “I’ll help you.”

\---

Luhan yelped and grasped the grass as the younger rolled his hips faster, penetrating deeper than before. He teared up more and shook his head frantically, attempting to free his wrist from the tight grip that held them above his head. Sehun growled lowly and slipped his hand under Luhan's lower back, lifting his hips into the air to get better access. Luhan gasped and shut his eyes as his body reacted to the new position in a welcoming state. It hurt so much but at the his body heated up as it was touch far deeper than it ever had been. 

Luhan whimpered a moan, feeling disgusted with himself because his body was enjoying the mistreatment. He sobbed and tried to get loose again but it was no use, “Sehun… please!” No, this wasn't Sehun. Sehun was a kind pup. Playful and sweet. He yelped as a deep thrust brought him back to reality. Sehun wasn't going to stop. 

\---

Luhan trembled as he slowly slipped out of Sehun's hold. The younger had fallen asleep right after knotting him and accusing him of being a , ‘bitch needing to be bred.’ The shame and disgust consumed him as he managed to get out of the hold. He gazed down at the sleeping wolf and shook his head as tears trailed down again. How could Sehun do this to him? They were supposed to be friends, weren't they? You never hurt a friend.

\---

Luhan wobbled and stumbled into his home. His mother screamed in shock and the elder man frowned in disgust, “Forget my proposal. He’s been tainted.” The man left their home and Luhan’s mother approached him with worry, “Oh my God...Lulu, what did he do to you?” Luhan collapsed onto the ground and stared at the ceiling with watery eyes, “I said ‘no’...He didn’t stop...I pleaded...He didn’t care...I thought he cared.” 

\---

(days later)

Luhan walked through the streets with his head low as the whispers filled his ears.

“Poor kid...being raped...he looks so fragile.”

“He’s been cursed to solitude...by that disgraceful creature.” 

“I heard he bled for days.”

“It must suck to be forced...I could barely handle consensual mating.”

Luhan rushed into his house and collapsed on the ground, crying until his tears ran dry.

\---

(weeks later)

Weeks passed and Luhan decided he had to regain some pride. He was the village’s victim, cursed and pitied by all. This wasn't fair. He needed himSelf to be set free. Without thinking it through, he sharpened a few wooden sticks and prepared a few herbal sedatives before making his way into the forest. He reached the river and waited silently. It didn’t take long before Sehun walked into view. Sehun approached Luhan, standing a few feet away and kept his gaze down, “I’m sorry...I didn’t know...what would happen...I thought I could control it...but I couldn't...my wolf went crazy...I destroyed my own home and...I didn’t mean to…” Luhan gulped and shook his head, “But you did it.” Sehun gazed up with sorrow and shook his head, “I’m sorry...I just wanted someone to talk with...I couldn’t control it.” Luhan gripped the sharp stick and gazed at the ground thoughtfully before Sehun interrupted him, “I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to do it….I didn’t mean to get you pregnant either.” 

Luhan gazed up and dropped the stick, reaching to touch his belly, “What?” Sehun gazed at him with a frown and repeated himself, “You’re pregnant...didn't you realize?Can't you feel the pup’s heartbeat?...I can hear it...” Luhan sobbed and shook his head as he turned around and ran away.

\---

Luhan gazed at his mother and bit his lower lip, “Mom?” His mother shook her head and sighed, “Lulu...a pup...you know what that makes you?” Luhan shook his head and gulped as his mother continued, “A claimed mate. You’re his...we’ll have to arrange for the well being of the cub.” Luhan teared up and shook his head, “You can't do that! He's a pup himself and I don't want to be mated to him! You can't do this to me!” His mother slapped him gently and frowned, “Can't you see...it's no longer about you...It's about the pup...I myself had to give up so much when I had you...an older mate would have resulted in you being less able to conceive...I wanted you to live a little before settling down as a mother. Please...for the pup.”

\---

Luhan remained silent as the council welcomed Sehun with little enthusiasm. They walked back to Luhan’s home in silence and Luhan’s mother prepared a meal, serving it to Sehun before sitting down and gazing at him, “Luhan is my only child...so I expect you to care for him and to do it under my roof until he is twenty one.” Sehun nodded and gazed at Luhan, pushing the plate towards Luhan, “Eat...the pup.” Luhan teared up and stood up, leaving without another word. 

\---

Sehun ran around the forest, catching several animals that he could carry back to his new home. After a few hours of hunting he returned back to the small home and dragged his net sack along. He walked in through the back door and halted at the sight of Luhan's mother standing down the hall with crossed arms. The elderly wolf approached him and spoke coldly, “Where did you go off to?” Sehun gulped and slowly brought the sack in front of him. He bowed his head and whispered, “I went hunting for the family… mam.” Luhan's mother frowned and tilted her head, “You went hunting for us?” Sehun nodded and gazed up, “Even if you don't see me as family...you are my family now and I will provide for you.”

\---

(weeks later)

It had been a few weeks before Luhan noted the excessive fatigue. He laid down and cried himself to sleep constantly without reason. Sehun and his mother were beginning to get along and somehow, his mother had actually taken Sehun in as a son. Luhan found himself constantly being forced to sit beside Sehun and even to allow Sehun to shower him. Sehun never crossed the line but to Luhan it was certain his mother pressed on the shower matter hoping for the lines to be crossed. 

Luhan sat by the river playing with the water and watching the fish swim by. Sehun approached the elder wolf and sat beside him, "I remember how sad you looked that night...all I wanted was to make you smile… and I did...but then..." He sighed and rubbed his face, "Then I hurt you... I hurt you so much." Luhan glanced at the younger and teared up. He hadn't spoken since Sehun had moved in and it seemed useless to speak when no one bothered to listen. Sehun reached to caress the elder's cheek and gently reached behind him, pulling out a sharp wooden stick and placing it in Luhan's grasp, "I can't take it anymore...please...end this torture...kill me so you can be free and I can be free. I can't take it...You shines so brightly and I made you so gloomy...Set yourself free from me." 

Luhan glanced at the stick and gulped as he gripped it tighter. He glanced up at Sehun and back at his belly before tossing the stick into the water and standing up, "My pup needs a father." He paced back to the village. Yes, he resented the younger but he couldn't do this alone. Having a pup was scary. The closer the due date, the more frightened he became.

\---

(weeks later)

Luhan sat quietly as Sehun rubbed his shoulders. Sehun frowned with worry as he sensed the elder's anxiety, "We don't have to...I can lie...we can lie...say that I took you and they will believe me..." Luhan sighed and shook his head, "My pup..." Sehun frowned and interrupted him, "Our pup." Luhan frowned but nodded in agreement, "our pup...needs this in order to be delivered properly...I won't deny it to him...just because I'm scared...just do it when the moon is full...as they have ordered it and...I'll do my best to be receptive." 

\---

Sehun glanced at the other wolf and gulped before approaching him and tapping his shoulder. The tanned older wolf turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" Sehun gulped and bowed before speaking, "Hello… I'm Sehun, Luhan's mate...I was wondering if I could ask you a few personal questions...I don't mean to offend you in any way." The other chuckled and smiled, "Relax, Sehun. I'm Kai or as my mate calls me, Jongin. I tutored Luhan throughout his high school. He's always been like a little sister. What are you curious about?" 

Sehun exhaled and began to explain himself, "You see, I mated Luhan under the heat of my fifteenth birthday...I'm supposed to mate him again in order to assure that the birth canal for the delivery of our pup is well expanded...but I...I don't remember how I mated Luhan. All I remember was him crying and begging me to stop...so...since you have an older submissive mate...I figured you could help me understand how I'm supposed to mate him." 

Kai chuckled and nodded, "Figures why you raped Luhan. No one is allowed to mate until after fifteen. You aren't even taught how to mate until after sixteen. The fifteenth birthday heat is too much." Sehun frowned and cleared his throat, "What do you mean?" Kai sighed and began explaining, "Well, every cottage with a dominant male wolf is required to have a cell underground. The night before our fifteenth birthday we are locked up and aren't let out till the day after our birthday. Otherwise, every submissive wolf would be raped." 

Sehun gulped and frowned, “I see...I must have hurt him a lot...I don’t want to hurt him again.” Kai sighed and nodded, “You won’t…your pup is inside him….he’ll be receptive to you. As for how to mate him...it’s simple. First, set the mood. You can’t just go in and try to go straight into mating...start it off with gifts, try to get him flustered...soften him up a bit. Give him things he craves or wants to have.”

A shorter male with pale skin walked out of the small house and approached them. He tugged Kai’s shirt and whispered, “Jongin… it’s going to start soon…I made you dinner…I’ll try to keep quiet.” Kai frowned and cupped the smaller’s face, “Kyungsoo...I’ll be right in...don’t be embarrassed...I’m your  mate…It’s my duty.” Kyungsoo teared up and glanced around, “Your mom is upset with me again….She says I tried to feed her spoiled food….I swear, I didn’t...I don’t expect you to believe me….but I know the truth….she hates me….you should go visit her….I’ve dealt with it alone before.”

Kai sighed and shook his head before pecking Kyungsoo’s lips and rubbing their noses together, “Go to the bedroom and rest...I’ll be in soon.” Kyungsoo nodded and glanced at Sehun, bowing before leaving. Sehun glanced at Kai and frowned with confusion. Kai rubbed his neck and sighed, “My mom didn’t want me to become Kyungsoo’s mate...he’s older so she thinks it lessens fertility….In my opinion, his fertility is being affected by the stress she’s causing him and not his age.” 

Sehun nodded and cleared his throat,”How old is he?” Kai crossed his arms and sighed, “Twenty four...I’m nineteen...just turned nineteen.” Sehun nodded and gulped, “So...I should give him things?” Kai nodded and continued, “Second, be affectionate...hugs, pecks, rubs, petting...scratching, you get the idea.”

Sehun nodded and Kai continued, "Alright... third, this one is important...when you get to the bed...fondle him. Don't just try to mate him...in the end, it's not about your pleasure, it's about his...Use your tongue or fingers and fondle him. Work him up so that he feels comfortable and actually desires it."

Sehun nodded frantically and Kai nodded before continuing, "Fourth, give him time. Don't expect him to want to be mated right away...if you fondle him, he might actually orgasm and that can take up energy." Sehun gulped and nodded. Kai gazed back at his house as he heard a faint whimper. He nodded and turned to face Sehun, "Fifth, when you mate...you have to remember that you must be gentle when you penetrate him...also...remember you'll knot him, so you need to fondle him well or it will ache him."

Sehun nodded and gulped, "But how does it work?" Kai frowned and sighed, "Right...you don't know. Okay, so...I don't know about you but when I'm around Kyungsoo...I just get excited...the way he smells and moves makes me desire him...it's not like just any other wolf around...it's special to me." Sehun tilted his head and scratched behind his ear, "I always thought Luhan smelled extra sweet but...I try not to stare at him too much...I don't want to disrespect him." Kai frowned and sighed, "He's your mate...it's not disrespectful." 

Sehun blushed and gulped, "It doesn't matter what I want or believe...I know he doesn't want the same...I know he hates me...he hates when I touch him...and I'm pretty sure...he hates our pup." Kai glanced over towards Luhan's house and observed as Luhan tended to the small garden. He watched as the pregnant wolf rubbed his belly and watered the plants. 

Kai smiled and shook his head as he gazed back at Sehun, "He doesn't hate your baby...in fact, he loves it. Just watch him… you'll see. I have to go in now...Kyungsoo is in heat." Sehun nodded and watched as Kai walked into the house. He turned around and gazed at Luhan.

He walked over to Luhan but kept a distance, watching as the elder tended to the garden and hummed as he rubbed his belly. Sehun gulped and cleared his throat, "Does it hurt?" Luhan glanced up with confusion and Sehun pointed at the swollen belly. Luhan glanced down at his belly and shook his head, "No...I was just...letting him know...I'm waiting for him." 

Sehun nodded and gulped, "Can I...let him know...I'm here for him?" Luhan glanced up and took a step back. He gulped and glanced around, thoughtfully. He glanced at Sehun and slowly lifted his shirt a little before gesturing Sehun to place his palm on his belly, "Please...be gentle." 

Sehun nodded and approached Luhan, placing his palm on the swollen belly. He kneeled down and gulped before whispering, "Hi...I know...we haven't talked but...I'm your dad...I never met my dad...he left my mom...but I won't do that...I'll be by your side...I promise...I'll teach you how to growl...how to fish...I promise I'll be good to you...I really want you...I want a family..." 

Luhan teared up as he watched Sehun. Sehun hesitantly leaned closer and hugged Luhan's waist, pressing his ear against the belly. Luhan hesitated for a few seconds but reached to pet Sehun's head, "I'm sure… you'll be a great dad...." Sehun pulled away and gazed up with a broken smile, "I hope so...you'll be a wonderful mother...you're kind and sweet...like my mom used to be..." 

Luhan inhaled and tears continued to trail down his cheeks. Sehun frowned and stood up before lowering his head, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you...I'm sorry for comparing you to my mom...I won't do it again. Excuse me." Luhan shook his head and reached for Sehun but the younger sprinted in the forest's direction. 

Luhan licked his dry lips and wiped his tears away as he whispered, "I didn't mean it like that...please come back...I'm scared..."

\---

Kai gently crawled on the bed and over a shivering Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo parted his thighs and gulped as Kai positioned himself between them. Kai pressed their foreheads together and sighed, "I heard your whimper." Kyungsoo frowned and whispered, "I'm sorry...do you like him? You seemed happy to talk with him...if you do, I understand....I know I'm old and I have no charm...I'm sorry...for forcing you to be my mate....it's not too late...I'm not pregnant...you can leave me." 

Kai shook his head and slipped his hand down to Kyungsoo's rim, slipping his fingers through the small rim. He bit his bottom lip as Kyungsoo whimpered. The sight was too much. It didn't matter how many times he took Kyungsoo, every heat was like the first time again. Kyungsoo was shy and tried to hide himself yet showed a beautiful sight. A sight Kai swore he'd never grow tired of. Sure, their union had been strange. He hadn't found the elder of his interest and the elder had been aware. But time had gifted him a beautiful mate. He had experienced what it meant to fall in love. Kyungsoo was everything for him. 

Kyungsoo whimpered as Kai curled his fingers and plopped them out. He gazed at his drenched fingers and back at Kyungsoo, "You're soaking." Kyungsoo's lips quivered as he blushed and frowned, "I'm sorry." Kai smirked and chuckled, "You should know better than that...you need to be punished." 

Kyungsoo trembled and gazed at Kai with slight fear. Kai leaned closer to Kyungsoo's ear and whispered, "I'm going to mate you until your legs go numb...I'm going to let my knot lock inside you every single time...and I'm going to make sure every drop of my semen stays inside you." Kyungsoo whimpered softly and kept his gaze fixed on the side wall. 

Kai chuckled and whispered, "I'm going to make love to you...until you understand that you are my mate...my only mate...the only one I want." Kai gently penetrated the smaller and moaned as he hit his depth. Kyungsoo arched his back and yelped as the deep intrusion made his body jolt. 

Kai wasted no time in allowing Kyungsoo to settle down. He reached for the smaller's wrists and pinned them above his head as he began thrusting at a fast pace. Kyungsoo moaned and shivered from the rapid motion. He shook his head frantically as his body began to feel overwhelmed. 

Kai could feel himself getting too excited and pressed down on Kyungsoo's thighs to get a deeper access. Kyungsoo teared up from the overwhelming pleasure and Kai shivered as he began to feel his knot swell up. He moaned and thrusted deep into Kyungsoo, allowing his knot to swell up on Kyungsoo's sweet spot. Kyungsoo screamed moans and shivered as Kai began to thrust again. 

It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to whimper and tremble as his muscles contracted and he orgasmed, spilling his fluids over his chest. Kai followed shortly as the smaller's insides sucked him in and milked him dry. Kyungsoo panted as Kai's knot swelled down and he pulled out. 

The younger wolf laid besides the elder and stared at the ceiling, "I love you, Kyungsoo....I know I don't say it often but...I don't want another mate. Even if we can't conceive...I don't want another mate...I love you and no one can take your place." 

Kyungsoo turned to face Kai and frowned, "What about Luhan?....What about Sehun?...You used to like Luhan...and you like Sehun now..." Kai sighed and shook his head, "No...it's not like that. I like them as friends but I never looked at them as a possible mate." 

Kai sat up and pulled Kyungsoo onto his lap, "Listen to me...I know we mated to please our grandparents...but I've grown to love you… and I know you love me...I see it in your eyes. So please...don't doubt me." Kyungsoo glanced up and frowned, "Okay...then do as you promised...make me go numb...mate me until all I know how to say is your name." 

Kai smiled and leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo. He broke the kiss and whispered, "As you wish." Kai laid Kyungsoo down and positioned himself between the milky white thighs.

\---

Sehun walked into the house and Luhan's mother glanced up, offering a smile as her gaze landed on the flowers Sehun was holding, "Are those for Luhan?" Sehun gulped and nodded, "If he accepts them...I don't think he will...Do I really have to? Is there any other way?...A way I don't hurt Luhan again...please?..." Sehun teared up and shook his head, "I don't want to rape Luhan...I didn't want to...he's so beautiful...he was so bright....I just wanted to spend time with him....I swear...I didn't want to rape him… I couldn't control myself." 

Luhan's mother teared up and nodded, "I know, Sehun...but you have to...our time is running out...if you don't...Luhan might not be able to give birth...he could die, Sehun...I need you to promise...you'll do it....even if he doesn't want to...don't let my baby die...he's my only child." Sehun nodded and inhaled as he tried to stop crying, "I won't...I love Luhan..."

\---

Luhan played with his hands nervously as he gazed at his belly, "Please...when it's time… be gentle on mom...I'm scared...and if your dad leaves us...I'll be more scared...I'm sorry...it should have been different...I should have...I should have ran away...the next day...then your dad would have been himself...then...we would have ran away together...your dad is a good wolf...I know that now...I know he didn't want to...but he couldn’t control it..." Luhan hugged his belly and glanced up at the ceiling, "Please… Gods....I need him...please bring him back...I can't do this alone...I'm not strong enough… I'm scared." 

Luhan wiped his tears away as he heard footsteps. He gazed at the entrance and sighed with relief as Sehun walked in. Sehun kept his head down and approached the bed. He placed the flowers in front of Luhan and whispered without making eye contact, "I'm sorry for comparing you to my mom...I won't do it again." 

Luhan shook his head and reached for the flowers, "No...that's not it...I wasn't upset...I just felt...sentimental...it's the pregnancy...I didn't mind...was she nice?" Sehun sat down and nodded, "She was beautiful...when she smiled...I felt happy...just like when you laugh." Luhan glanced up at Sehun and smiled softly, "You loved her a lot...what happened?" 

Sehun shook his head and teared up, "I don't know...one moment we were together... playing in the field...then she said I had to hide and not come out till she said it was okay....it got dark and I got scared...so I came out and went looking for her...she said she loved me and said to be careful...to look for a town and they would help me...then she closed her eyes....she wouldn't wake up...I couldn't make her wake up..." 

Luhan teared up and frowned, "What happened then?" Sehun shrugged and sniffled, "I came here...but the council said I couldn't stay...that I wasn't welcomed....I was scared...so I just....roamed around the edges...went to school and watched from the windows." Luhan reached for Sehun's hand and squeezed it, "It's okay...everything will be better now..." 

Sehun pulled his hand away and shook his head as he teared up, "No it's not...I have to, Luhan. I know you don't want to....and I need you to know I don't want to hurt you...but I have to...I don't want you to die....and if I have to do it so you will live...I'll do it...even if you hate me and want me to die...after I do it, I'll give you the same opportunity I gave you by the river weeks ago...I love you, you're the most important person to me...I'm so sorry." 

Luhan frowned with confusion and yelped as Sehun pressed him down against the mattress. Sehun sobbed and tightened his grip on Luhan's wrists, "I'm so sorry..." Luhan trembled and shook his head, "Please… don't....Sehun...please...look at me...Sehun.... please look at me..." Sehun sobbed and shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you...But I have to....please..." 

Luhan gulped and shook his head, "I want to be with you..." Sehun glanced up at Luhan with wide eyes and Luhan gulped. Luhan trembled nervously as he managed to speak up, "I want to be with you....I want us to have this pup...I want to prepare...together.... please...don't do this...not right now...we can...we can do it tomorrow...I'm really tired...and...I just want to...cuddle with you." 

Sehun teared up and sniffled, "Do you mean it?" Luhan nodded and lifted his head up, closer to Sehun, pecking the younger's lips. He laid back down and gulped, "I want us to be a family....please." Sehun nodded and released Luhan's wrists before laying down beside Luhan and hesitantly hugging him. 

Luhan shifted on his side to face Sehun and hugged the younger. He smiled and whispered, "I'm sorry for rejecting you...I won't do it again...I promise...we'll be a family now." 

\---

(next day)

Luhan shivered as Sehun leaned down between his thighs and reached down to lick his rim. He whimpered as Sehun's tongue slipped in and swirled around. His thighs trembled and his mouth went dry with every second. He shook his head frantically as he felt a warmness pulling down on his abdomen.

Sehun pulled away for a few second and glanced up to make sure the elder was okay. He gently leaned down again, this time engulfing the smaller's penis. He experimentally suckled, swirling his tongue around the tip every now and then as he bobbed his head. Luhan grasped the sheets around him and shut his eyes tight as he released a loud moan and his muscles contracted. 

Sehun pulled away, choking slightly on the elder's fluids. Luhan sat up worriedly and began examining himself. He frowned as he touched his rim and his hand became drenched. He glanced up at Sehun with fearful eyes and gulped, "Does that mean the baby is coming?" Sehun glanced at Luhan's hand and gulped with worry, "Does it hurt?" 

Luhan shook his head and touched himself again, "No...there isn't any blood....I don't think it's placenta either....what is it?" Sehun frowned and scratched his neck, "I don't know...wait here, I'll be right back..." Luhan nodded and watched as Sehun left their bedroom.

\---

Kai tried to hold in his laughter and pressed his lips together. He nodded and exhaled before speaking, "He orgasmed. That's normal. That means you did well. His body enjoyed it. I thought Luhan would have figured it out." Sehun lowered his gaze and frowned, "He's never been with anyone." 

Kai nodded and sighed, "Yeah....I guess you are right. Kyungsoo got a little startled the first time. I think he thought he was 'broken.' Most submissive wolves aren't really educated in that stuff...maybe cause they sort of just have to lay down and...you know...they have to be submissive to whoever their partner is...most of us males aren't either...the first mating experience can't end up being traumatic...it's kind of sad that we are still arranged... Luhan was supposed to be arranged to this older wolf...kind of glad you came into the picture. That guy is a nut case. He took a twelve year old wolf as a mate...he's being trialed for forcing the child before his heat cycle. Poor wolf won't be able to have pups, he broke his birth canal and a couple of other bones." 

Sehun gulped and shook his head, "What is wrong with them...he was still a pup...how could he do that to a pup?" Kai sighed and shook his head, "Many do that...kinda glad they changed the mating age to fifteen.... most wolves have gone through their heat cycle by then." 

Sehun sighed and rubbed his neck, "So it's normal?...for Luhan to become...wet down there?" Kai nodded and chuckled, "Yes." Sehun nodded and glanced at the small house as Kyungsoo walked out. Kyungsoo wobbled over to Kai and hugged his back for support, "Jongin....could you help me shower?" Sehun examined Kyungsoo's complexion and frowned, "Are you okay?" 

Kai rubbed his neck as he reached to pull Kyungsoo forward, "Kyungie...he's worn out. He just finished his heat so...we've been mating all along...it takes a lot of energy and food really isn't an interest to us during his heat." Sehun nodded and glanced at Kyungsoo again, making the elder blush and hide his face by hugging Kai. 

Sehun glanced at Kai and nodded, "So...I should feed Luhan beforehand?" Kai nodded and rubbed Kyungsoo's back, "Yes...excuse us. I have to attend to my mate." Sehun nodded and watched as Kai lifted Kyungsoo in his arms and the elder nuzzled against his neck. They walked into the house and Sehun walked back towards Luhan's house.

\---

Tao shook his head and teared up as the elder wolf grinned, "Please...no...mom." Tao's mother sighed and crossed her arms as she spoke to the elder wolf, "He's intact. He had a little romance with a senior wolf but I assure you, he's still pure." Tao pressed his lips together and cried in silence as his mother arranged his union with an elder wolf from the neighboring town. 

After what seemed for hours, the elder wolf left and Tao gazed at his mother, "Why?...dad said...I could choose..." His mother stood up and began cleaning up, "Your dad? The same one that left us to fend for ourselves when you were ten?...We are this town's freak show thanks to him. I'll tell you this, you're better off being mated by an older wolf...he'll die off faster. If you mate with someone young and who you love...love eventually ends and he'll be off to another younger wolf." 

Tao wiped his tears away and sniffled, "But Yifan...he said..." Tao's mother interrupted him with a growl, "No! Yifan said he liked you...that doesn't mean he loves you. Just watch, when he finds out you're getting mated...he won't care. You were just one more." Tao shook his head and teared up, "No...mom...he could have forced me, but he didn't..." 

Tao's mother rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're dumb. He didn't force you because you hadn't turned fifteen yet. If he came around now and had the chance, he would do horrible things to you...Now, stop crying and shower again. We need to keep your scent down." Tao frowned and sniffled as he walked over to his room and shut the door. 

He jolted as he was back hugged and his mouth was covered. His eyes widened but soon relaxed as he heard a familiar voice, "Keep quiet...your mom hates my guts." Tao turned around and frowned, "What are you doing here, Yifan?" Yifan frowned and walked over to the bed, sitting down, "I heard some people talking...is it true, you're going to mate with that councilman from the other town?" 

Tao lowered his gaze and wiped his tears away, "I don't have a choice...my mom is making me...he was here earlier." Yifan stood up and approached Tao before stopping a few steps away and sniffing, "You're in heat." Tao's eyes widened and he took a few steps back before shaking his head, "Please leave..." 

Yifan circled around Tao and whispered, "She brought him in while you were in heat...your first heat. He could have forced himself on you and committed to nothing...he can't give you happiness...you know that...I can make you happy...I can make you enjoy it...you heard the news, those old wolves are careless and hurt their mates...I wouldn't hurt you, Tao...I can keep you safe...just give yourself to me. If you're mine...he won't come for you." 

Tao trembled as Yifan closed the distance. He tried to get away but the taller hugged him tightly. Tao shivered as Yifan licked the back of his neck and whispered, "I promise I'll be gentle...don't be scared. Be my mate." Tao teared up and nodded as Yifan gently plopped him on the bed. 

Tao whimpered as Yifan undressed him. The younger grasped his bed frame as he was turned on his stomach. Yifan gently ran his hand down the younger's back towards his rim. He slipped his finger through the small rim and reached to cover Tao's mouth with his free hand. Tao yelped into the elder's palm and shut his eyes tight as Yifan thrusted his fingers in and out. 

It was irritating and slightly painful. Once a hint of pleasure began to settle in, Yifan removed his fingers and penetrated the younger wolf. Tao jolted and tried to get away from the source of pain but Yifan held him down. Yifan groaned lowly and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Tao...but I can’t afford to take my time...I promise this is the only time it will hurt a little....we have to finish before your mom notices." 

Tao teared up but nodded. Yifan removed his hand and pulled Tao's face towards him, kissing the younger in a tender manner. He pulled away and gazed into the teary eyes, "I love you, Tao...you will be my mate." Tao buried his face into his bed sheets to mute the moaning he failed to control. Yifan continued to thrust at a decent pace. He reached for the bed frame as he felt his knot swelling up. Tao shifted a little, spreading his legs apart as he felt his insides being stretched. He whimpered and Yifan whispered, "I'm knotting...I need to...I'm sorry." 

Yifan began thrusting gently and panted as the pleasure became overwhelming. He moaned and gave his last thrust before releasing his semen inside the younger wolf. Tao's legs trembled as his muscles contracted. He screamed a moan into the sheets as he orgasmed.

Yifan waited a few minutes before he pulled out and sat besides Tao. Tao crawled onto his lap and nuzzled his neck. Yifan smiled and caressed Tao's back, "My Tao..." Tao glanced up and frowned, "Will you really take me as your mate?" Yifan nodded and leaned down to kiss Tao. 

Their kiss was interrupted as Tao's door swung open and his mother walked in with a broom in hand. 

\---

Luhan frowned and shook his head as he watched Tao's mother scream at Yifan. Sehun glanced around with confusion and turned to Luhan, "What's the problem?" Luhan sighed and explained, "Yifan and Tao aren't mates...but he just took Tao...Tao was arranged to an elder wolf earlier today...but Yifan has claimed him...so she can't give Tao to anyone...it was Tao's first heat...his hormones are raging...so he's probably… pregnant..." 

Sehun frowned and wrapped an arm around Luhan's waist, "You were supposed to be with an elder wolf as well...do you think...you would have been happier?" Luhan gulped and glanced at Sehun, "No...I would have killed myself...to be raped every night he would have desired...I wouldn't have been able to take it." 

Sehun averted his gaze and nodded, "I don't want to rape you..." Luhan frowned and shook his head as he reached to caress Sehun's cheek, "It's not rape when you mate consensually...it's just...mating." 

\---

Luhan moaned and dug his heels into the mattress as Sehun stretched his fingers within his rim. Sehun pulled his fingers out and examined the lubricant with curiosity, "Does this make it feel better?" Luhan frowned and shook his head, "I don't know...but please...I just...I want to feel it again." 

Sehun's eyes widened and he gulped, "You want me to...do what I did last time?" Luhan trembled and shook his head, "No...I want you to...make love to me...to mate me...the right way...gentle and with care...like our first time was meant to happen.... I have no doubt now, I was meant to be your mate...that's why...that night...I didn't have a date...that's why I went to that river where you would meet me...and if I hadn't gone there...the day of your birthday...I wouldn't have been able to be with you now." 

Sehun teared up and nodded, "I love you..." Luhan smiled and nodded, "I know, Sehun...I felt it...you could have hurt me much more… you could have broken me...shredded me to pieces...but you didn't...you weren't that rough with me...Sehun, you were gentle… even though I didn't want to...I have to admit, you weren't that forceful...yes, I bled a lot… but that was because I was going into heat… and I wasn't receptive enough yet...to you or anyone...but now it's different. I want to be with you...I want you to hold me...I promise… I'll respond this time....because I love you now...I know that now." 

Sehun frowned and sobbed, "I didn't want to hurt you....I love you so much, Luhan...I just...I'm so sorry..." Luhan smiled and shook his head, "It's okay...you've made up for it… you've worked so hard to make me happy… and you have...I'm happy, Sehun...I want this baby...I want you...I want our family....I couldn't be happier." 

Sehun nodded and wiped his tears away, "May I...make love to you?" Luhan nodded and frowned as he glanced down at his swollen belly, "I'm not sure how to do this...my bump is in the way." Sehun glanced around and tilted his head, "What if we raise your back with pillows...or I can kneel on the floor and you can umh...lay on the edge?" 

Luhan sat up and Sehun helped him lay down on the edge. Sehun stood up and walked over to kneel on the ground, between Luhan's thighs. Luhan frowned and sighed, "This is unappealing, isn't it? I'm all swollen and..." Sehun leaned down and kissed Luhan's inner thigh. He smiled as he met Luhan's gaze and shook his head, "You're beautiful and that's my baby in there...it just makes me desire you more." 

Luhan averted his gaze towards the ceiling and inhaled. Sehun leaned down and licked the soaked rim a few more times before aligning the head of his erect penis with Luhan's rim. Luhan shivered and Sehun penetrated him slowly. Luhan whimpered and moaned softly as he was thrusted into. 

Sehun kept the pace slow and tried to keep calm. It was euphoric, the scene before him and the feeling of Luhan's insides were overwhelming. He gently pulled Luhan's calves over his shoulders and pulled the elder closer to the edge. Luhan moaned louder as the younger thrusted deeper. Sehun rubbed the elder's thighs to soothe him. He kept the pace slow but began to pick up a pace as Luhan began to pant and sweat profusely. 

The younger wolf moaned as he felt Luhan's insides warming up more. He whimpered and gazed at Luhan pleadingly. Luhan met his gaze and moaned softly. The elder wolf nodded and licked his lips, "It's okay...you can go faster." Sehun hugged the elder's thighs and began thrusting at a faster pace. Luhan shook his head frantically and screamed moans as the younger brushed his sweet spot with the right pressure. 

Sehun thrusted one last time and held still as he felt his knot swelling up. Luhan whimpered and reached to grasp Sehun's forearms. The younger glanced up at him and Luhan smiled, "I love you." Sehun whimpered and nuzzled against Luhan's knees, "I love you too." 

Sehun began to thrust gently as his knot locked into place. He kept the pace slow and aimed in the angle that made Luhan throw his head back and moan loudly. Luhan grasped the sheets beneath him and panted as he felt the heat pulling down to his abdomen. He screamed a moan and orgasmed, contracting his walls around Sehun's penis. 

Sehun moaned and struggled to kneel up. He leaned his palms on the bed and panted as he gave his last jerking thrusts and ejaculated inside the elder. Luhan panted softly and gazed at Sehun as the younger remained still with his eyes closed. Luhan gently reached to caress Sehun's cheek, making the younger gaze at him. The elder wolf smiled and sighed, "We did it...you see...it didn't hurt...I'm not crying...it's different." 

Sehun teared up and gently pulled out as his knot swelled down. He helped Luhan lay down properly and snuggled against him. The elder instantly dozed off and Sehun followed shortly. 

\---

Luhan's mother knocked on the door and Sehun answered while rubbing his eyes. She smiled and whispered, "Is Luhan asleep already?" Sehun nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him, "He's exhausted." Luhan's mother gulped and frowned, "We're running out of time...I need you to do it. I know you love him...I know it's difficult but you need to." Sehun frowned and averted his gaze, "We did it already...He let me." 

Luhan's mother's eyes widened and she whispered, "He...let you?" Sehun nodded and Luhan's mother smiled. She sighed and shook her head as she continued to smile, "I was so scared he'd reject you again...it's such a good news." She pulled Sehun over to the couch and sat down. She offered another smile and crossed her arms, "So, did you like his wolf? He's beautiful, isn't he? Did you notice that little heart white shaped spot on his right side belly?" 

Sehun frowned and shook his head, "No...I mean, I've seen his wolf...but that was...when we met...it was night time and only for a few minutes." Luhan's mother frowned and shook her head, "You said you mated..." Sehun nodded and gulped, "Yes but...we did it like this...we didn't shift." She frowned deeper and sighed, "Sehun...he isn't going to give birth in this form...you need to shift. You need to mate in wolf form. That's when his birth canal is exposed. Do you understand?" 

Sehun frowned again and shook his head, "But I don't know how to..." She sighed and nodded before chewing on her thumb with concern, "Do you have any friends? A dominant male? So he can explain..." Sehun glanced out the window towards Kai's window and gulped, "I don't know if we're friends..." 

Luhan's mother frowned and rubbed Sehun's back, "Please try." Sehun nodded and stood up, "Good night, mam." She chuckled softly and shook her head, "No, Sehun. I'm your mom now. You're my son." Sehun smiled and nodded, "Good night, mom." She nodded and gestured Sehun to go, "Good night." 

\---

Kai rubbed his neck and averted his gaze, "That's really personal." Sehun frowned and gulped, "Please...help me." Kai sighed and nodded, "Okay...but no one can find out… Kyungsoo would run away from me if our intimate life became exposed." Sehun nodded and Kai gently grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the forest.

\---

Sehun frowned as he gazed at the drawings and gulped, "So I have to 'mount' him and just...push it in?" Kai glanced at the picture and nodded slightly, "Yeah...I guess...I mean, Kyungsoo isn't really fond of it. It's a little different." 

Sehun sighed and stood up, "So, it won't hurt him?" Kai shook his head and shrugged, "Not as far as I know. Kyungsoo says it feels 'okay' but he'd rather do it like this. He also says he wants to look at me and in wolf form...you sort of can't." Sehun nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Kai." Kai nodded and wrapped an arm around Sehun's shoulder, "What are friends for." 

\---

Yifan crossed his arms and cleared his throat, "We could sit here all day and you can insult me all you want ...or you can just listen...I claimed Tao...I can take him as my mate. I want to. So let me." Tao's mother frowned and shook her head, "Over my dead body." 

Tao teared up and hugged his legs. Yifan's father sighed and glanced at the elder woman, "Hana...please." Hana glared at him and shouted, "Don't you dare talk to me!" Yifan's father frowned and whispered, "Don't take it out on them...please." Hana shook her head and teared up, "Get out of my house! Your son is just like you!" 

Yifan frowned and stood up, "I love Tao. Whatever problems you have with my father...they don't matter in our situation." Hana stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Yifan, "You're just like him. You come in here and claim what you want...what about what we want?...and what about what we don't want? You didn't care, did you? You didn't wait for full consent...you just claimed him...he couldn't push you off...he's in heat after all...he knows no better, he's just a bitch that needs to be satisfied! That is exactly what you thought! Just like your father!" 

Yifan took a step back and glanced at his father. The elder wolf sighed and shook his head before shouting with rage, "I loved you! You were suppose to be mine, not his! You were supposed to mate with me! But, no, you had to go for the one who could pay more! I simply took what should have been mine!" Hana shook her head and whispered, "You're wrong...I didn't choose to...I had to...You were recently widowed...and I...I was forced during my heat....I didn't have a choice...when my mother found out...I had to for Tao's sake… but that didn't give you the right to do the same, to come the night after I became mateless and take advantage of my heat...I should have screamed and pushed you off...but once again...I thought of my Tao...I didn't want him to see how the father of the boy he liked forced me...." 

Tao sobbed and crawled towards his mother, hugging her back. Yifan frowned and shook his head, "Please...Don't think of me as him…I'm not him...I'm different...yes, I claimed Tao but we were afraid of being separated.... please understand... Please don't pull me away from him...I knotted him." Hana's eyes widened and she turned to face Tao. She cupped the younger's face and frowned, "Tao...I need you to be honest with me...did he knot you?...did he spill his seeds in you?" 

Tao trembled and gazed at Yifan before gulping and lowering his head, "I'm sorry, mom...I love him...I couldn't bare it...I let him do it...I couldn't stand the idea of being that wolf's mate...I let him take me..." 

Hana teared up and nodded before leaning down and kissing his forehead. She turned to face Yifan and spoke in a calm tone, "You win...I'll allow your union...but you will live here with me until my Tao is older. I'm not letting you take him into your father's home...he's not safe there." 

Yifan nodded and glanced at his father, "You did wrong." His father gazed at Hana and teared up, "I was convinced you agreed to it...He told me you did...that you gave yourself to him and begged him to make you his...I was hurt...I had lost Yifan's mother.... and then I had lost you...can't you see how hurt I was..." Hana teared up and whispered, "You hurt me...Dae-Jung." 

Dae-Jung sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry...I still love you." Hana gulped and scooted closer to Tao, cradling the young wolf, "I think it's past Tao's bedtime. Please be kind enough to leave." Dae-Jung stood up and bowed before making his way out. Yifan sighed and leaned down to caress Tao's cheek, "I love you...my little Tao." 

Tao nuzzled Yifan's hand and gazed up at him. Yifan smiled and nodded, "Good night." Yifan bowed and glanced at Hana, "Good night....may I call you mom?" Hana gazed up at Yifan and exhaled, "With time...I know you aren't at fault...but please understand me...I need time to accept your place in my family." Yifan nodded and gulped, "Good night, mam."

\---

Luhan's eyes widened and he gulped, "You want to...what?" Sehun averted his gaze and whispered, "Mate in wolf form." Luhan played with his hands and gazed at the ground, "I thought....did you not like it like this?" Sehun gazed up and frowned, "I liked it...a lot but… the birth canal...you have it in wolf form." 

Luhan sighed in relief and chuckled, "I thought you didn't like it. I get it now. So we have to do it in wolf form to stretch my birth canal...okay." Sehun's eyes widened and he gulped, "You're okay with it?" Luhan nodded and began removing his clothes before shifting, displaying his honey colored wolf. Sehun instantly shifted into his silver gray colored wolf and slowly began to mount the smaller.

\---

Luhan panted as he stared at the ceiling, "That was...crazy...I've never felt so… animalistic before." Sehun gulped with concern as he sat down besides Luhan, "Is that bad?" Luhan shook his head and frowned, "No...but my mom will kill us." Sehun frowned and shook his head, "She was the one that insisted on this." Luhan giggled and shook his head, "Yes, but she didn't mean for us to wreck my room either." 

Sehun glanced around and nodded, "Yes, you're right. We should have gone out to the forest." Luhan sat up and shook his head, "No, I'm not into public display." Sehun frowned and tilted his head, "But there isn't anyone at the forest." Luhan frowned and shook his head, "There's animals...and...I don't want anyone to watch us...it's bad enough my mom hangs around." 

Sehun sighed and nodded, "You're right....why don't you go rest on the couch...I'll see what I can do about the bed..." Luhan nodded and sighed as he stood up and wrapped a bed sheet around himself before leaving the room.

\---

(days later)

Luhan screamed in pain and gazed at his mother with fear. She panicked as she watched her son struggle to stand. She snapped out of her shock state and approached the younger. She pulled out a jar of herbs from under the bed and spoke firmly, “Shift and eat these. It will help with the pain. You're going into labor.” Luhan shook his head frantically and sobbed, “I don't want that...I can do it without them. You said those could hurt the pup.” 

His mother frowned but nodded, “Alright. Shift. I'll get some towels.” Luhan panted heavily as he tried to sit on the bed. He screamed as another contraction came through. By the gods, he needed Sehun beside him. Why did the council decide to punish them this way? Sehun wasn't at fault for being an orphan. It wasn't fair for him to be kept away during this time.

\---

Sehun trashed around in another attempt to get loose. He could hear Luhan yelping and every painful sound ached his heart. He teared up and howled as he was pinned down. Kai squeezed his shoulder and frowned as he whispered, “I know all your instincts scream to go in there...but if you do, they will punish Luhan instead. You can handle being away from the pup for the first few weeks...a mother can't.”

Sehun sobbed and clawed the dirt before howling in a melancholic tone as Luhan's yelps echoed the silent village. Kai rubbed the younger's back and inhaled slowly, the pain, it was truly terrible to witness. A father being separated from his birthing mate. They had chosen the worst punishment of all and for no solid or valid reason.

\---

(two weeks later)

Sehun stared at the small pup and gulped nervously. He'd never seen a baby wolf before. He had imagined a small wolf but the sight was more adorable than what he had imagined. The small pup laid on its side, displaying a heart shaped patch of white fur on its belly between its light grey fur. He glanced at Luhan and pointed at the pup with trembling hands, "May I?" Luhan smiled and nodded, reassuring the younger, "Of course. He's yours." Sehun climbed on the bed and crawled to sit next to Luhan, but kept his distance. Luhan frowned slightly and whispered, "I'm yours too. We're your family, Sehun...you can touch us." 

Sehun glanced up, meeting Luhan's gaze. He gulped and frowned, trying to hold in his tears as guilt consumed him, "I hurt you again… You yelped a lot...It's my fault..." Luhan shook his head and sniffled, "No...I yelped because it hurt to push....not because of you. You did nothing wrong. I was stubborn and didn't want to drink a herbal thing to help with the labor...but it's okay. We managed. He's healthy." 

Sehun sniffled and scooted closer as he whispered with honest concern, "Are you okay?" Luhan smiled and nodded, "Yes. So fine that I'm ready to make another baby." Sehun widened his eyes in shock at the bold statement and gulped. Luhan bursted into laughter and hugged Sehun, "I'm kidding. That was too much. The look on your face, priceless." Sehun chuckled softly and reached to pet the pup as Luhan pulled away. The pup stirred in its sleep and yawned before blinking and adjusting its light blue eyes on Sehun. 

Sehun smiled as the pup turned onto its belly and wagged its tail before howling enthusiastically. Luhan giggled and nodded, "Yup, it's daddy." Sehun picked up the pup and cradled it, "I promise, you'll always be happy. I'll be a great dad." Luhan smiled and nodded as he leaned closer to Sehun and pecked his cheek. Sehun glanced at Luhan and smiled softly, "I promise...I'll be a good mate." 

Luhan nodded and leaned his head on Sehun's shoulder, "I know...you're the only one for me...so I expect you to be an outstanding mate." The pup howled and Luhan giggled, "And an amazing dad." 

  
  


**_The End_ **


End file.
